Kamen rider Academy Next generation
by Kamen Rider Destiny
Summary: this is my first rider story i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i did writing it
1. Episode 1

Academy Kamen Rider: next Generation

by Kamen Rider Destiny

A/N: hey guys destiny here with my first ever rider story I hope you guys like it and I am accepting ideas for oc riders leave your ideas in the review thanks and enjoy

Episode 1: A new Rider emerges

3 years after the last kamen rider tournament and kamen rider den-o emerges victorious again, the sponser of the tournament founded an academy to train the next group of riders to enter the tournament and three years have past and its time for the selection process as a guy wearing a a blue shirt and black pants with a watch on his left wrist with a rider symbol on both sides of the watch stands outside the arena as 15 rider spirits appear behind him.

"you can do it nyte-san we have faith in you" said one of the rider spirits.

"gambatte Nyte" said another spirit.

"our strength will make them cry" said another spirit as he cracked his neck with his right fist.

"thanks guys lets show the academy what we're made of" said nyte as they nodded and vanished back into the watch as he would go to the desk in the arena to enter.

"name?'' said the one at the desk with the computer in front of him with a list of names that signed up for the selection battles.

"Nyte Maxwell im here for the academy try-outs" replied nyte as the guy checked the list.

"ahh there you are your just in time the try-outs are about to begin please head into the locker room at this time" replied the guy as Nyte nodded and headed into the locker room where he saw other people who were trying out as well as the sponsor Professor jack Ryker spoke up as Decade aka tsukasa kadoya came out in civilian clothes to watch.

"greetings all rider entrants, I am the sponsor and judge for the try-outs professor jack ryker. I wish all you riders luck and may the best rider win." he said as he left the stage as tsukasa looks at Nyte.

"so ready to win this Nyte?" he asked Nyte who looked up at him with a smile.

"lets do this tsukasa" replied nyte as tsukasa vanished into the watch as the battles began and the riders that were there started to dwindle as half of them won and the other half were defeated as his name was called as he walks out to the arena as the proctor stands there with what appears to be the faiz gear.

'Where is your rider belt at? You cant try out with out it" asked the proctor.

"im wearing it at the moment" he replies as he holds up his henshin device that happens to be a watch.

"huh what kind of device is that?" the proctor asked in confusion.

"its my rider watch it does more than tell time as you will soon see so shall we get started?" replied nyte.

"sure lets do it" the proctor said as he straps the gear around his waist as nyte presses a button on his watch as it changes from standby/watch mode to rider mode as the proctor pressed 6-3-6 on the phone as it said "standing by" as he held the phone up in the air as Nyte had a smile on his face as the destiny symbol appeared in the center of the watch.

"Henshin" they both called out as the procter slammed his phone down into the gear as he is covered in proton blood as he is covered into a black and red rider suit with an Square in the center to symbolize his rider namesake as Nyte pressed the center button as he is covered in a blue Light as his suit is now blue and black with the same look as decade but much sleeker and different as the light fades as he looks at the proctor.

"who are you?" asked the procter in his rider suit known as kamen rider faiz superior mode

"the rider who follows his own destiny, Kamen rider Destiny" replied nyte.

"heh nice intro so lets start your try out" he says as he draws his superior faiz edge as he charged at destiny as destiny blocked with his destiny blade as they slid back as Destiny had an idea. "lets go old school with this battle" he says as he presses his rider watch as it had the symbol of faiz on it as he called out "rider Change faiz" as he was covered in lines that appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded. He was now in a black bodysuit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor is silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the silver belt which has a rectangular center with a phi symbol on the front. His hands have metal tips with bands on the wrists and near the elbow. The helmet is black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. There is a silver mouth piece which is smaller than the other Riders. On the sides of the belt are what initially looks like a telescope on the left side and a camera on the right. His left leg from the knee down has a metal brace on it as he flicked his right wrist as on the left nyte's rider watch changed into the faiz accel watch which surprised not only the proctor but everyone around who watched as professor ryker smirks at destiny. "what the heck how did you change suits that quick?" asked the surprised proctor. "the rider watch allows me to access all the heisei riders and their powers just watch" he said as he grabs the faiz phone and pushes a set number as the phone says "auto vatik come forth" as the bike appears beside him and he takes the faiz memory off the phone when he puts the phone back on the belt and puts it in the slot of one of the handle bars as it said 'ready' as he pulled the handle and removed the crimson blade from its slot as the bike revved up and left the arena. "lets see if you really did harness the powers of faiz." said the proctor as the battle resumed.

BGM: kamen rider faiz accel mix

the battle resumed as both faiz and superior faiz clashed with swords but faiz seemed to get the upper hand on superior faiz which was angering him as he swung wildly as he dodged every move as the proctor was exhausting himself as nyte pushed the center button on the accel watch as he changed back to himself and looked at the proctor.

BGM END

"you got cocky now I have a try out to win and I know just the move to use" he says as he presses the a button as a voice rang out "F F FINAL DESTINY RIDE" as 14 rider images appeared from kuuga to wizard as destiny jumped into the air as the spirits followed as the proctor struggled to stand up as he called out "Destiny Rider Finish" as he stuck his right foot out as it ignited in the colors of the riders he passed and it connected sending the proctor out of the ring as the belt deactivated and destiny landed on his feet as professor ryker said "winner of the academy try-outs,Kamen rider destiny" as nyte did fourze's stance as the rider spirits were watching and clapped for him as the top male rider of the third dorm smacked his lips at the rookie who beat the proctor.

A/N: looks like Nyte made it to the academy but looks like someone wants him defeated and kicked off of the island will nyte stand up and face this threat or will the winds of destiny blow elsewhere. Stay tuned and find out in the next battle on academy kamen rider next generation: battle on the high seas. Let the winds of destiny blow.


	2. Episode 2

Academy kamen rider next generation

by

Kamen Rider Destiny

Episode 2: battle on the high seas

The day after the battle between destiny and the proctor, nyte was at his house packing some clothes for the trip to academy island to begin his term as student of the academy as the rider spirits were all around his room. "way to go Nyte you did my dimensional kick proud" said tsukasa aka kamen rider decade. "i had a pretty good teacher tsukasa" replied Nyte. "heh you was on a climax from beginning to end nyte" said den-o sword form. "i know momotaros" replied nyte as he puts the bag on his back. "saa showtime" said kamen rider wizard as nyte nodded and grabs his ticket and heads to the docks where the boat to academy island is docked and when he gets on the ship he finds his room and he puts his bag on his bed as den-o gun form comes out in his civilian form as he bounces up and down on the bed showing his child like demenor." whee this is fun nyte I cant believe you made it this far." said ryuutaros. "hey it was a team effort ryuutaros,right nyte?" said kamen rider blade aka kenzaki kazaya. "yeah and dont worry each of you will get your turn to show your stuff" said nyte as he went upstairs as the spirits vanished into his watch as he wanted to get some fresh air and to look up at the sky as one of the friends who was with the guy who scoffed at his victory followed him and when he made sure that he finally stopped he approached him and said "you won by pure luck you couldnt win against me if you tried" "well care to prove that theory then" said nyte as he didnt even look at the guy as momotaros popped out from the watch since jackson is the only one who could see him and said "come on nyte let me at him this time" just then kamen rider kabuto aka tendou souji popped out and did his trademark pose and said "obaachan said this: people who judge others have been judged themselves" "your right tendou" replied Nyte as the spirits vanished into the watch. "quit talking to yourself and lets have a battle to see if you actually won or your victory is a fluke." said the guy as they gave each other space on the bow of the ship as everyone stood to the side and watched the battle as the guy grabs the psyga belt and wrapped it around his waist as nyte activated his rider watch as Nyte called out "henshin" and pressed the center button as he is covered in a blue Light as his suit is now blue and black with the same look as decade but much sleeker and different as the light fades as the guy presses 5-9-3 and tosses it up in the air and catches it then calls out "henshin" as he slams the phone down and he is covered in a dark shade of the photon blood that forms psyga's suit as he has two tonfas at his side as he has a jetpack that is attached to his jetpack and dosent need the tonfas to activate it. "lets see what you got to see if your worth the space at the academy." said neo psyga as they clashed with the destiny saber and the neo tonfas as they kick themselves from each other as the slice each other sliding backwards. "heh not bad rookie but im going to end this now" said neo psyga as he charges at him.

BGM: Next Level by Yu-Ki

Destiny stood up and he pushed the center button as he was changed to kamen rider kabuto as he was in his basic mode as he flicked the switch and says 'cast off" as he changes to his masked form as the armor pieces would hit neo psyga as he would stagger back as the voice said "change Beetle" which surprised everyone as the guy would look at him. "weird so what happened how can you change like that?" asked neo psyga. "well my rider watch allows me to access the heisei riders and powers and voices too" he replies while he spoke as tendou souji suprising everyone as he tapped the button on his side and calls out "clock up" as the voices said the same thing as he moved as light speed as he punched and kicked the guy repeatedly as he tapped the buttons on his zector as it said 1.2.3 and flicks the horn and calls out "rider kick" as the voice spoke the same thing as electricity surged from his horn to his leg then back again then to his leg as he did a roundhouse kick and knocks him to the edge of the boat as it said "clock over" as everything retuns to normal as the guy pants from feeling the attack done by destiny.

END BGM

"how dare you humiliate me like that I wont stop til I get you off this boat" he says as he charges at d-kabuto who dodges using tendou's fighting technique and stays one step ahead of his opponent as he changes back to destiny and summons out his sword and presses the left button as it says "F F FINAL DESTINY RIDE" as 15 rider images appear from kuuga to himself as he charges through them and when he gets to himself he calls out "Destiny Rider Slash" and slices in a left to right angle cancelling the guy's rider suit as the images fade from sight as Destiny changes back to Nyte as tsukasa was standing beside him in spirit in his rider form as decade and watches his kohai do him proud with the finishing blow as Nyte helped the guy up. "see I told you that I earned my way here and I will continue to earn my way here." he would walk off heading to his cabin to rest after that battle as everyone who saw the fight was amazed at how flawless he fought as kabuto as they went on their ways to gossip about the fight as the chairman professor ryker saw the fight from the security cam as he smiled seeing potential in the one who walked away after helping the guy up as the guy cursed at the sky and vowed to get stronger so he can beat the young upstart that beat him.

A/N: not bad for his second battle huh folks and another rider power used lets see what suprises our hero pulls out in episode three: a watery battle watch the winds of destiny blow


	3. Episode 3

Academy kamen rider next generation

by

Kamen Rider Destiny

Episode three: a watery battle

the ferry that was carrying the academy students docked at port on academy island and all the students were fitted with pda's and he was dressed in the kiva jacket colors as he pockets his pda and heads to his dorm room and before he enters,two people a guy with short black hair and a girl with blue hair would walk up to him. "hey arent you the guy who beat the procter and the bully on the boat?' asked the guy. "yeah im nyte maxwell nice to meet you" he replied with a smile. "im ken inchinosi known as kamen rider spirit slayer and this is aquaria also known as kamen rider aqua" he said as they each shook hands as he opens the door and walks in with them following him as they closed the door. "you was amazing on the boat how you used kabuto to throw off his game like that so what other riders do you have forms and powers of Nyte?" asked aquaria. "lets see I can use the powers of kamen rider Kuuga,Kiva,agito,Ryuki,blade,hibiki,kabuto,faiz,,decade,all den-o's forms,double,ooo,double,fourze and wizard" he replied shocking his friends. "you have all 14 heisei riders how do you decide what riders to use?' asked aquaria. "i choose the rider that best suits the suitation and the riders themselves guide me I know it makes no sense but the rider spirits of the 14 heisei riders are in my watch and they are my best friends." he replied as his pda went off as he has a message and he opens it. "welcome to academy kamen rider I am the chairman professor jack ryker and I hope you up and coming riders do us proud and earn their way to enter the tournament kamen rider in 6 years time well tata for now and do well" the video signed off as he got another message as nyte checked it as it was a girl with shoulder black hair and an amazing body appeared on the screen "i am solana aka kamen rider dusk and I hearby challenge kamen rider destiny to a rider battle lets see who the best rider is meet me at the river near wizard dorm in 2 hours if you dont show up that shows me that you are a weakling and dont deserve to be a rider" the video was ended as ken and aquaria looked at nyte. "so how tough is this solana anyway you guys?" he asked. "she is the best rider of wizard dorm and she has never lost a battle they say she is unbeatable" says ken. "i fought her once and she totally mopped the floor with me. Im surprised I managed to walk away" says aquaria. 'well I guess the streak has to end sometime right?" he says as he got up and pockets his pda and heads to the river by wizard dorm with ken and aquaria joining him and when they arrive they spot solana walking over to ther in the wizard school jacket but with the school sanctioned dress on with black boots and what appears be a black wristband on her left wrist with a small red gem in the center of it as she stops and stares at nyte. "i see that you showed up shows that your not a coward after all so ready to do this?' asked solana. "yeah lets go" said nyte with a smile. Solana would hold up her left hand as the gem on her henshin brace would glow as she calls out "Henshin" as she is covered in shadows and emerges in her rider outfit which was black with gold trim and has a dark sword attached to her right side as her helmet was the same outline but with red omnilens as nyte called out "henshin" and pressed the center button as he is covered in a blue Light as his suit is now blue and black with the same look as decade but much sleeker and different as the light fades as destiny looks at her. "rider battle, ready go" they call out as they start to battle fighting hand to hand until dusk got the upper hand and was using her speed to catch him off guard as the spirit of urataros also known as kamen rider den-o appeared. "you ok nyte-taro?" the turtle imagin asked. "yeah im ok I cant seem to get an advantage on her and I dont want to rely on kabuto or kuuga so what should I do?" replied destiny in his thoughts. "why not use one of us taro brothers?' suggested Urataros. "yeah and I know the perfect one since we are near the water I know who to use ready urataros?' he asked. Urataros would nod as destiny got to his feet and pushes the center button his watch and calls out "rider change kamen rider den-o rod form" as his outfit was changed to those of the turtle imagin kamen rider den-o rod form as a ball of light appears and it goes into Nyte as the omnilens flashed blue to show that urataros was in control as he took the six pieces of the dengasher and combined then into the Dengasher rod as he says "Omae, boku ni tsuratemiru?" as he looks at aquaria and holds her hand. "well hello there cutie today is my lucky day as I see a vison of loveliness standing before me" said nyte as Urataros possessed him as nyte said in his head "urataros you have a battle to finish" urataros would stroke aquaria's hand which made her blush even more as he turned to the battle as dusk was getting mad at the fact her opponent chose a fine time to flirt as she charged at him.

BGM: Den-o climax action rod form

they would resume the fight as he would use the rod to put some distance between them and then he went on the offensive as he laid waste to her with a flurry of strikes as she got far enough away as he swipes the rider pass over the set touch as it said "full charge" as he tossed it non chanlently to the side as the energy went into the den rod as he tossed it at her and she was immobolized on the spot as he jumped into the air and then suck out his right foot as it impacted the attack for the den rider kick as she got sent flying back and landed on her back as he reverts back to destiny and walks over to her.

BGM: end

"you ok solana?' he asked as he helped her up and then they revert back to civilian clothes and she smiled and so did he. "that was a rush I never felt like that before" she said. "yeah that was fun oh by the way im nyte and you already know aquaria and ken" he said introducing himself. "well I hope we can be friends nyte-kun" said solana. "yeah why not solana the four of us can be friends well its getting late i'll see you in class tommorrow" said nyte as he would let her hand go and then head off to his dorm followed by ken and aquaria as solana would smile and walk off to her door room as she looked at her hands still feeling the excitement of the fight.

A/N: heh Nyte wins the battle and made a new friend and poor aquaria being flirted by nyte while he was in his den-o form. Stay tuned for the next episode episode 4 first day of class battle let the winds of your destiny blow


	4. episode 4

Academy kamen rider next generation

by

Kamen Rider Destiny

Episode 4: first day of class battle

Nyte and his friends from his dorm ken and aquaria head to the cafeteria to eat breakfast and solana spots them and walks over to them and sits with them. "morning everyone" said Nyte. "morning" said solana,ken and aquaria. "so ready for your first day of class Nyte?" asked solana. "yeah I cant wait" he said enthaustically. "be careful I hear rumors that the top male student of the wizard dorm is gunning for you nyte" said aquaria. "oh well its just another chance to hone my skills as a kamen rider" says nyte between bites as they head to their first class after throwing their food away while catching the glare of the student that aquaria was talking about. They sat in their class in their seats as the teacher professor narakami walks in and greets everyone. "welcome to rider fights 101 I am professor narakami also known as kamen rider AERS. In this class you will learn about how the riders of the past fought their enemies and engage in duels if challenged by other students in this class. Ok lets begin with the history of kamen rider decade everyone open your books to page 56 and could someone tell me what they know about decade" said professor narakami as nyte's rider watch was glowing magenta as tsukasa's camera appeared around his neck as he raised his right hand as the professor turned around and saw his hand raised. "yes nyte maxwell was it? Please tell us what you know about kamen rider decade" said the professor as Nyte stood up. "well kamen rider decade was the traveling kamen rider he couldnt remember his past or how he knew how to fight, but he managed to put the rider stories together even took down dai-shocker after realizing that he was being used by them. He teamed up with all the riders he fought in the tournament and managed to save his friend yuuskue and his sister saya and with help from the half and half rider kamen rider double they took down shadowmoon and then daishocker as well then helped double defeat neo dai-shocker and joined ooo in defeating daishocker in the future and then teamed up with kaizoku sentai gokaiger,kamen rider ooo,kamen rider fourze and toukemi sentai go-busters to defeat dai-shocker and his friend/rival kaitou daiki also known as kamen rider diend and his catch phrase was "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider! Remember that!" and his real name was tsukasa kadoya" said nyte which shocked everyone and when aquaria looked at the rider watch before he stood up she saw it glow magenta like kamen rider decade himself was taking over and helping him answer as nyte sat down and his watch returned to normal and the camera vanished. "impressive maxwell-san you certianly know a lot about him" spoke the professor as the guy from the wizard dorm glared at him before raising his hand. "excuse me professor narakami I would like to issue a challenge to someone" he said. "sure raven who would you like to challenge?" asked the professor. "i would like to challenge the one who answered the question about decade, nyte Maxwell." replied raven. "heh I was wondering when you was going to come after me to be honest I was surprised that you would challenge me during class but if its a challenge you want then I accept" said nyte as he got up and went into the center of the room as all the chairs were turned into bleachers and the whole room turned into an arena as the professor would walk up to them. "ok lets have a nice clean fight ok transform and wait for my signal" he said as nyte pushes the center button as he calls out "henshin" as he is covered in a blue Light as his suit is now blue and black with the same look as decade but much sleeker and different as the light fades as destiny looks at Raven who pulls out a green like device and slides in a card and then calls out henshin" as he slides the slot as it says "open up" as he is covered in an holographic image as he is green with a green letter A on his his helmet and red omnilens as he holds the Glaive rouzer which looks like kamen rider blade's rouzer. "ok kamen rider destiny vs kamen rider glaive rider fight ready go" called out the professor as the fight began as they were countering each other's moves until glaive kicked him back making him slide across the ground. "heh lets go old school, kenzaki your up" he said as the watch seemed to glow navy blue as he pushed the left button as he calls out "Rider change Blade" he says as he is covered in a navy blue light as a blue holographic image appeared in the center of the arena and then in the center it had a beetle image with a spade in the center representing the card class as she walked through it and then when she did,she reappeared in her armor which was clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armour and spades depicted on the shoulders and chest. His helmet was blue save for the silver face and the single horn rising from it. The eyes were two red orbs in which he could see through. On his left arm was a black box which was attached to his gauntlet and had a clear panel on the front with a slit at the side for something to slide out of it. The device was called the Rouze Absorber and allowed Blade more power to his armour since he has the cards needed including the evolution king ace of spades as he grabs his rouzer as he looks at Glaive and spoke in kamen rider blade's voice. "ok Glaive lets go again and this time only the true blade will make it" as solana sat with ken and aquaria. "wow he sounds just like kensaki kazaya aka kamen rider blade how is he doing that?" she asked. "well his rider watch has the 14 kamen rider in it of course but his spirits as well and powers included so since he is blade he can go king form but he might not do it maybe fusion jack form but not king form maybe he can explain it better after the battle." answered ken as they watch the battle as Glave and D-Blade clashed with their rouzers as d-blade kicked glaive back as he grabs two cards from his rouze absorber and then inserts one into the absorber as it said "absorb queen" and swipes another as it says "fusion jack" as his chest plate looks different as the tip of his blade has a golden blade on it and he gets wings on his back as the chest plate has the symbol of spades but with wings surrounding it as everyone's eyes went wide. "wow its kamen rider blade jack form" said solana and the professor together. "this battle is over" he said as he pulls out two cards and rouzes them both as one said thunder and the other said slash as a voice rang out "lightning slash" as the cards were absorbed into him as the thunder made the wings open and spark a little as he leaped into the air and then flew around as he grazed him with his wings as he does a battle yell as he slices down the middle cancelling raven's transformation as he completely changed back to Nyte as he goes to help raven up only to get his hand smacked away. "i dont need your help, this isint over, this is only the beginning between us rookie you hear me I will beat you." said raven as ken solana and aquaria run down and tackle their friend. "way to go nyte you did it" said ken. "not bad nyte" said solana. "you really sent him running nyte" said aquaria as they helped nyte up. "thanks guys I didnt do it alone the kamen rider spirits helped me and guided me and your faith in me gave me the strength" said nyte as solana scratched her head. "rider spirits what are you talking about?" she asked. "i will explain after school." he said as everything went back to normal and then they finished out the rest of the school day and they went to where nyte and solana fought so he could explain himself.

A/N: hey not bad for nyte's first day of class huh? Next time on academy kamen rider next generation: Nyte explains the rider spirits to his friends only to get dragged into a tag team rider battle with solana will they will or will nyte's destiny end? Tune in next episode Episode 4: tag team ambush let the winds of your destiny blow. And starting next episode on there will be an opening theme.


	5. episode 5

Academy kamen rider next generation

by

Kamen Rider Destiny

Opening Theme: Kamen rider wizard life is showtime destiny remix

Episode 4: Tag team ambush

last time on academy kamen rider next generation, Nyte attended his first day of academy classes and gave a very detailed description of kamen rider decade while being possessed by decade himself and then got into a rider battle between him and raven which resulted in raven being beaten by D-Blade in Jack form and now we find our hero and his friends in the woods so they can listen to his explaination unaware that an ambush is waiting to happen

"ok the riders spirits I speak of are the 14 heisei riders kuuka,kiva,agito,ryuki,blade,faiz,hibiki,den-o,kabuto,decade,Double,ooo,fourze,wizard. They lend their powers and spirits to me for use,i dont abuse them they are my allies and friends. When I need a little confidence boost isint that right guys?" he says as all 15 rider spirits come out including destiny and appear before them in civilian clothes except for destiny since nyte is the civilian form of destiny. "oh wow its the heisei riders yuuskue,shoichi,wateru,Kenzaki,shinji,eiji,shotoro,phillip,gentaru,hiroto,the taros brothers, sieg,takumi,hibiki-san,tendou souji,tsukasa oh wow you wasnt kidding we are standing before the legends themselves, the riders who saved the world many times over" said ken. "oh wow this is truly a sight to see thanks for showing this to us nyte." said solana and aquaria. "no prob..." he was about to finish speaking as they all sensed something and they entered his watch as two figures appeared as one was raven who he defeated earlier and the other was the guy who he fought on the boat two days ago. "heh I knew we would find you losers here and solana you are supposed to be the best of the female wizard's dorm but you lost to this upstart your a disgrace to female riders everywhere" said raven. "now hold it solana has a right to choose who she wants to be friends with besides we had a great match it really was fun right solana?" said nyte. She would nod as he continued. "you two have no right to talk and you raven you was supposed to be the best but you what...lost to an upstart right and you I defeated you on the boat because you was over confident in your skills" said Nyte as he stood by solana. "grr I had enough of you two lets have a tag team rider battle us two vs solana and the partner she chooses" said raven. "ok I choose Nyte as my partner" said solana as he puts a hand on her shoulder and nods as his rider watch was flashing all the colors of the riders who seemed angry with raven and the other guy for putting her down like that. "ok you ready solana?" asked nyte when the watch stopped flashing. "you bet Nyte lets teach these guys a lession" replied solana as her gem started to glow as Raven grabbed his glaive buckle and as his friend known as stone grabs his neo psyga driver and attaches it to his waist as raven inserts the change card and the buckle wraps around his waist as solana's rider gem on her bracelet glows as Nyte's watch glows dark blue to symbolize destiny's color as stone pushes 5-9-3 on his phone as he closes it up and it says standing by as the all call out henshin and then assume their rider forms and began the battle in which destiny and dusk was over powering neo psyga and glaive until dusk got sent back by neo psyga and when destiny tried to go help her he couldnt get close to her until Gentarou Kisaragi aka kamen rider fourze appears to nyte in spirit form. "Nyte its time to show the the power of space what do you say?" he asks as nyte nods as he kicks Glaive away and his rider watch glows white to symbolize fourze as he calls out "rider change kamen rider fourze" as he pushes the center button as is encased in white light and then reappears in some sort of white space suit with his helmet in the shape of a rocket and the lenses where orange. He had an orange circle on his right arm, a black square on his left arm, an X on his right leg, and a yellow triangle on his left leg as he calls out "uchu Kittaaaaa" which surprised everyone as he spoke in Gentarou's voice "lets settle this one on one"

BGM: Switch on-Kamen rider Fourze

He says as he switches the rocket astro switch and replaced it with the magic hand switch and activated it as he used the hand to swat new psyga away and goes to help up dusk as he switched it back to the rocket astro switch. "hey you ok?" D-fourze asked dusk. "yeah thanks for the save lets show them the true power of teamwork." replied dusk. He would nod and then they did the patentend handshake of kamen rider fourze before they resumed the battle as he was kicking and punching Glaive and then when glaive tried to strike back he jumped back as the jet activated making a stream of exhaust appear as he landed on his feet and then he charged back at him as he switched the astro switch from rocket to elec as he changed to elec state as he was swinging with the club hitting him making him stagger back as dusk was using her dark saber and catching neo psyga off guard repeatedly getting swings in as she sent him back to glaive as he switched back to his basic state. "ready to end this battle nyte?' asked solana. "yeah lets do it and what better way than to use fourze's finisher." sayd Nyte as he activated the rocket and drill switches and jumped into the air as dusk had dark wings appear as she jumped in the air as the drill appeared and he pulled the lever with his left hand as it spoke out "Rocket Drill Limit Break" which made D-Fourze call out "Rider Rocket Drill Kick" as he flew straight at them as dusk called out "Dusk Darkness Kick" as they collided with neo psyga and Glaive and the explosion was so intense that raven and stone was thrown out of their rider suits as D-Fourze spun around a little before stopping watching raven and stone run off as he changed back to Nyte. "we did it solana great team work." said nyte as he and solana did Gentarou's friendship shake along with ken and aquaria as they went their seperate ways to get some rest and prepare for the next day of classes.

A/N yeah way to go nyte using Fourze to even up the score and then finishing them with his limit break stay tuned for the next episode episode 5: kuuga's appearance stay tuned and let the winds of destiny blow


	6. episode 6

Academy kamen rider next generation

by

Kamen Rider Destiny

episode 5: kuuga's appearance

the day after the tag team battle against raven and stone, jackson was sitting under a tree with his ipod on and listening to kuuga's theme song as his watch was glowing red to symbolize kuuga as solana walked over and tapped his shoulder to get his attention as he took the earbuds out and smiled. "hey solana whats up?" he asked. "oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me ken and aquaria today?" she replied. "sure why not" he said as he got up and paused the song as he looked around while standing then heads off with her to meet up with the others and when they did they was about to head off to get some ice cream when screams were heard near the arcade district part of the island. "you guys heard that?" asked jackson as yuusuke appears in spirit form. "jackson its a grongi I dont know how but there are grongi on this island as yuuskue vanishes but the watch stays red. "lets go" they head to where the grongi are and the others henshin to the riders forms as nyte looks at his rider watch "guys I think yuusuke wants me to use his rider form" he shows them the watch which is red. "kuuga wants to help out?" asked dusk. "looks like it so I might as well honor him and use it" he replies as he calls out henshin and pushes the rider watch and is covered in a bright light as he changes into a red beetle like rider known as kuuga and does his pose. "lets go guys" says d-kuuga in yuusuke's voice as they nod and they attack the grongi destroying them as d-kuuga sees the one summoning them as the grongi commander roars out 'KUUGA!" and charged as him making nyte dodge and flip back as he reached a pole and grabs hit calling out "chou Henshin" as he is changed to a blue like rider and the pole turns into a staff as he is now kamen rider kuuga dragon form and knocks the grongi back as he swings the dragon staff doing lots of damage as he charges up for the finale as he jumps in the air and then extends the rod as the energy goes to the belt as the commander explodes as the civilians peak their heads out and clap for the four of them who changes back to normal and heads for ice cream unaware that the one who summoned the grongi was watching then glaring at them then vanishes off into the shadows swearing revenge.

A/N: wow now we have the big bad protaganist making his debut but is he alone time will tell and I hope you guys like the homage to kuuga since it was my start to kamen rider tune in rider fans.


	7. episode 7

Academy kamen rider next generation

By

Kamen rider destiny

Chapter 7: a wizard takes the stage

it was just another ordinary day at the academy when nyte and his friends were sitting down for a nice breakfast at the cafeteria while having a discussion about what happened last night at the arcade district while in nyte's watch the spirits was having a conversation about it too while two new spirits appear suprising all in the watch as nyte and the others continue talking. 'I wonder where the grongi came from I mean yuusuke didnt have any ideas either which is weird in itself but what do you guys think?" asked nyte. "i dont know but it seems like an isolated incident not like its going to happen again" replies aqua. "but if it happens again we'll be there to stop it of course" says ken. "well on a brighter note did you hear the academy is having a talent show shall we watch it" says solana as nyte's watch turns red with a magic seal around it as he says "sure why not when is it?" "later today we should all go" says ken as only them noticed the watch change. "nyte your watch changed again which rider this time?" asked aqua. "phew looks likes haruto heard about the talent show and wants to see it too" he says acting like haruto while they head off to class unaware of a sinister plot being concocted in a cave in a far off location on the island 7 hooded men were planning another attack as they sent a phantom and some ghouls to the talent show to gather up the some power to awaken their true master. The talent show arrives and the four riders are sitting in the middle of the auditorium as the show begins with different acts until midway through the auditorium gets a hole in it and a phantom and ghouls appears making the four of them get up. "whats a phantom and ghouls doing here?" asked nyte surprised. "well the riders are escorting the civilians so lets clean up here" replied ken. "right ok everyone henshin" says nyte as they get to the stage. "so you four came here to be first how nice" said the phantom. "not likely lets show them why" nyte says as he pushes the button and then holds out his arm and says henshin as aqua summons her belt and poses as water fills her belt and she calls out henshin as solana summons her dusk bracelet and calls out henshin as ken summons his spirit driver and swipes a card before sliding it it calling out henshin as they change into their rider forms except for nyte who is changed into kamen rider wizard and holds up his left hand and says "saa showtime" which made the phantom say " the ring bearing wizard here of all places?!" as d-wizard goes to fight while the others handle the ghouls with relative ease as nyte uses his connect ring to summon his sword then the copy ring to summon a copy of himself as they nod to each other then attacks the phantom doing double damage as the ghouls disappear as the others arrive to lend a hand as he switches rings on his right hand to the finale ring as he calls out "finale" as he flicks the lever on the wizardriver and places his hand ontop of the belt which says "very nice kick strike the best" as he does wizard's finishing pose and then does some back flips then launches into the air as fire was wrapped around his right foot as he extends it outward making the magic circle appear and he goes through it destroying the phantom as he stands up and and holds his left hand up and says "phew" as he he changes back to nyte and the others follow suit unaware of the enemy watching them glaring before vanishing in the shadows.

A/N: well the enemy is attacking the academy but I wonder why? Anywho this episode is dedicated to the girl in my life my own person koyomi. Ok one more note I am still accepting riders for a few more episodes feel free to pm me your ideas rider fans.


End file.
